Drue Valentine
Drue Valentine is a recurring character on Season 4 of Dawson's Creek. He is portrayed by Mark Matkevich. Character Drue comes off as a vicious, mean-spirited person who's out to create havock among everyone in the Creek. He's even dubbed the male Abby Morgan by the group. It turns out he's a product of unhappy, divorced parents who value status and money above the well-being of their son – and themselves. Drue betrays a glipmse of this when he's trapped in a storage locker with Joey and at times with Jen. History Drue Valentine was a part of Jen's social circle in New York, when the kids were doing drugs and sleeping around, and harboured a crush on Jen, who was with Billy at the time. Drue's Editorial :Capeside Is Boring :by Drue Valentine :Is it just me, or is everyone sick and tired of hearing about the tired, boring melodramas of a few select individuals in this boring town? There is a world outside your little Party of Five gang... and you know which five I'm talking about here. Or, maybe you don't. In which case it's a perfect time to elaborate. Here's the kind of crap I'm sick of… :First of all there's Lindley. Okay, explain this one. When I arrived in a new town, not a friend to my name, I was thrilled to discover an old friend from New York. But was I treated like a friend? From day one she treated me like I was some kind of bad influence just waiting to convert her to the dark side of the force or something. Well, I got news for you, Lindley. If there's a dark side waiting to emerge…(and we both know there is)... that's not my fault. She and I could go shot for shot back in New York; now she spends all her time palling around with gay guys, playing some kind of same sex matchmaker while her own love life spirals down the toilet. What are you more afraid of, Jen? Me... or yourself? :And speaking of gay guys, that brings us to Jen's favorite pal, Jack McPhee. Ever hear the expression "pee or get off the pot?" You like guys, fine. I don't have a problem with that. So then why are you spending more nights with the sexiest blonde bombshell Capeside has to offer instead of hitting the bars in P-town? You do realize that being "gay" actually involves dating men, right? Just checking. :Then there's trusty, loyal Pacey Witter. To be honest, I thought you and I had a chance of becoming friends. That is, till you screwed me on that senior prank situation… which come to think of it was not so bad considering I got to miss a couple weeks of school. But have you ever considered why you spend so much time "ranting," Witter? Could it be all that talk and no action is starting to wear thin? Come on, Pacey... why don't you rant about what you REALLY want to rant about, if you know what I mean? :Which of course brings us to my favorite of this motley crew and Capeside's biggest you-know-what tease... Joey Potter. Now isn't that chastity belt you've glued to your hips starting to get just a little tight? Here she is spending her time writing eloquent missives about the woes of poor kids trying to go to college when really between you and me, we all know what this girl really needs and it ain't higher education. I'll admit you have a way with words, Potter. And you've got enough charm to get guys willing to bend over backwards for your coquettish little games… but that's only gonna last so long. There's a whole world of girls out there who are going to give these guys what they want faster than you can say "I have a headache." And I know you want to bite my head off right now - but before you do, take a second to ask yourself... what are you really waiting for anyway? :And that's a rather awkward and yet provocative segueway into the final victim of my column, Dawson Leery. Ever loyal, ever faithful, ever verbose Dawson Leery whose columns read like a doctorate thesis about nothing in particular. Well, Dawson, here's what I want to know. Do you simply distrust anyone who hasn't known you since your diaper days? Did you ever stop to consider how come you haven't ever had a serious relationship with anyone you don't have a nauseatingly sappy history with? Let's see, there was Joey, your childhood playmate, and Gretchen, your best friend's big sister you had a crush on when you were ten. And it seems to me like lately you're spending more time on the geriatric circuit than you are in the high school one. Here's an idea. Act your age for a change. :Well, there it is. My futile attempt to overthrow the CapeNet universe. You'd think since this paper is no longer school sponsored that we could actually print the cold hard truth… so why is everyone in this town so damn nice?Capenet Volume 2 Issue #7 Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters